Birth of the Play
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: In Atlanta, a picnic is held in honor of Newtown shooting victims.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have a blanket?" he asks the kid. "It is so cold."

The 18-year-old is the first to reply, first in the pic, and seconds later with a happy "No!"

According to Megan Mullarkey, the child's mother, Bogard has been hearing his parents arguing for months. "The mom started hitting his dad," says Mullarkey. "His dad slapped her in the face."

Bogard is a black man who's often said to be hated for his voice and his opinions — which include a penchant for including N-bombs on Twitter and Islamophobia on Facebook. The son blames his father for his negative views on Islam, and denies he even has a website.

Daniel Bogard took to his FB page on April 13 to start making jokes about shootings of American military members in the media, lamenting the news of a fatal shooting of a marine (affectionately known as KTC), and sending his condolences to his fellow vets. "My friend rom the Marines was a hero today in Afghanistan, and I'm sure you're wondering who he is. I'm sure he's safe now, he may even be home," he wrote.

He later deleted the post. But the meme remained, as it had been saved in a cache on Reddit.

Drummer Roman Reigns wrote the lyrics to the song while at a music convention. The success of his performance at last weekend's WrestleMania — in which he became WWE Champion with a one-on-one match against Roman Reigns — has raised the question of whether he and Cena may embark on a WWE TV series.

"I have nothing to say about that," the wrestler said after leaving Sunday's show in Brooklyn. "I don't know anything about it. But, yeah, I think so."

Reigns later repeated that he wasn't thinking of doing a marriage between the man and the donkey. He meant a blessing. "For all the difficulties I had, and all the things I had to overcome, I gave my Father thanks for the great blessing in that day. I prayed for all that was difficult in my life, because without that nothing could have been easy. But with all the blessings, with the power of the Holy Spirit, and with the presence of Jesus Christ, everything was perfect." (John 20:30–31.)

The Lord responded to the call of the mother of Constantine's lover and said that he would not abandon the King. 6 Then Constantine took leave of him and went to meet the father of the son whom the God's son ordered to return to the Emperor's city after his conversion to Christianity. 7 But the father was greatly worried and to help his son he asked the Lord to send his son as soon as possible.

8 The Lord was one-sidedly pleased by the man and said to him, "I have come down to you because you have compassion on the birth of this new world, so that it may live without corruption." This was a new world created without corruption. The word of the Lord came down, to the seed of Abraham, and he went in to him, to see the babe. He began to be in a fear; and as he lifted up his eyes to heaven, he saw the angel of the Lord stand with the cherubim, and come down to meet him. And yet, in virtually every report, it seems we are required to run an exercise to determine if they will work for others in the same room. At the risk of being overly dramatic, it seems more often than not that they are not.

A flawed system creates barriers to people starting businesses, but this process relies on the assumption that the issue is never that difficult to resolve — that if someone in a small group of people just settles on a common sense approach, then the rest will just happen naturally. This is all well and good, but the assumption is faulty.


	2. Chapter 2

My wife played Space Jam with me. It was the game I always dreamed of playing.

The second one was just me and my birthday boy playing the same game. It was called Bubble Bobble and it didn't work. It took 3 of my birthday boys to get the last 50 bubbles. I did it twice in a row.

For the third, no one. I took my wife's friend James, and when we made it into a game with no one at all in the game, he threw up after 6 minutes. The cell phone he used to play our game, somehow managed to get my wife's friend into the game. Which is good, because I think a random cell phone roaming through a house is the worst thing ever.

Third, a better payoff for Steve. Playing on the slow sub. Steve was really a human replicator. I was just another overseer making my machines do the heavy lifting. I could tell I was a pretty good overseer.

Steve: [After playing several replicators] I'm in this little meeting room! And I'm controlling them all! I'm in there playing along!

Jason: You are?

Steve: In a room of six computers? In that little room? And the human analyzers who were there were predicting, "You're way too hot for this computer." Well, yeah, we went into that room and we did some scoring. And we went and watched the first half. And the analysis of the first half showed we needed more time. And then we went into the second half and they got it back. I still think that that's absolutely in line with what we're doing now. And the advantage to that? Well, because we have to do this, we're starting a new part of our season, we have to start fresh.

The benefit to that?

What do you want to know? You asked. The big benefit of starting fresh is better execution, and better preparation.


	3. Chapter 3

Along with giving terry a cold, Jerry announces the start of the tenor jam:

And Jerry says:

Part 1

We're Back on Our Feet Again

Garcia plays notes to remind the audience that he wants them to sing, and stands up. Garcia plays the bass line; Kurt plays the small keys. Bobby plays rhythm guitars.

And oh yeah, 'fuck ya, fuck you, sister'

And he plays with his head in his hands, which is hard because he's almost grown up with each other," Ross said. "All of a sudden, he's like 'Hey. Hey.'"

Sanchez is having some tough luck with the Giants, finishing the year 2-7 with a 6.60 ERA in 23 starts. He didn't appear to be a candidate to be the odd man out if Madison Bumgarner gets hurt. But with the trade, it's apparent that New York really wanted him in the rotation.


End file.
